1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a job processing method, a storage medium, and a printing apparatus that can be adapted to process a job for performing post-processing together with print-processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, print-on-demand (POD) printing systems using electrophotographic printing apparatuses or inkjet printing apparatuses have been proposed (see U.S. Published Application US-2004-0190057). Such POD printing systems do not require paste-up processes necessary for offset printing or other complex processes.
However, more consideration may be needed for commercialization of POD printing systems.
In existing printing systems, for instance, operators may make various requests for improving the productivity of a plurality of jobs accepted by the printing systems. Specifically, separation of post-processing from a job adapted to cause a predetermined post-processor to perform the post-processing together with print-processing may be demanded.
However, such a demand does not exist in the current situation and no action is taken to meet this demand.